injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Reddy63/Fan Profile: Firestorm
Biography High school student Ronnie Raymond and Nobel Prize-winning physicist Prof. Martin Stein were both present during an accidental nuclear explosion that fused the two into the Firestorm matrix, transforming them into the nuclear man, Firestorm. the Firestorm entity is always comprised of two fused individuals, but only one can act as the "driver" at a time. Although both men's minds were present in the same body, Prof. Stein had lost consciousness from the blast, and Ronnie was initially left alone in control of the Firestorm body. In future excursions, Ronnie relied on Prof. Stein's knowledge of chemical compounds in order to effectively use their new powers as they defended New York. The most notable member of Firestorm's rogue's gallery is the playable character Killer Frost. Insurgency: At first both members of the Firestorm matrix wished to join Superman's regime, believing in the good it could accomplish. They quickly realized their mistake after witnessing the new Superman at work. Because Superman had become the one-man equivalent of a nuclear deterrent, Raymond and Stein were simply going to quietly disappear. However, Batman approached them first. He needed Firestorm's matter transmutation powers to create a piece of kryptonite to use for his weapon against Superman. When Superman heard a rumor of this he waited until Ronnie and Martin Stein were separated, and then abducted Stein and banished him to the phantom zone, out of Ronnie's reach. This effectively ended Firestorm's career as they could no longer fuse together. Powers and Abilities *Matter Transmutation: Firestorm can rearrange the subatomic particles of an object to create new objects of equal mass. This matter transformation can range to anything the Firestorm driver can imagine and can include reshaping the object or even changing its elemental structure. **This power has only two limitations: Firestorm can affect inorganic matter only, and Firestorm needs to understand the chemical structure of what he wants to change his target into. Ronnie usually circumvents this obstacle by pooling from Prof. Stein's vast chemical knowledge. *Superhuman strength and endurance *Flight *Energy absorption and projection *Density control *"Floating Head" Telepathy: The elements, or people inside Firestorm's body, can communicate with each other telepathically, and can occasionally switch drivers. *Quark Vision: Enhanced vision that includes X-ray, Microscopic, and Thermal vision. Intro/Outro Intro: Martin Stein stands rather unassuming on the stage. Ronnie Raymond then runs in to join him. The two join hands and fuse into Firestorm and adopt a fighting stance. Outro: Firestorm points at his opponent and says, "You know what they say, if you can't take the heat...". He then transmutes a pile of debris into a cage that traps his defeated opponent. Gameplay Character Trait Nuclear Nature: Firestorm can interact with each stage's interactive objects normally, or, by pressing the character button and the stage interaction button in varying combinations, he can change the objects to suit his needs*. Here are some examples: *CP (no object around): Firestorm claps his hands together and sends out a small, short-ranged nuclear shockwave. *<,<,CP+SI = Napalm Grenades: Firestorm transforms an object into two napalm grenades that he can later throw. Larger objects make more potent grenades. *V,<,CP+SI = Captain Cold Gun: Firestorm grabs an object and changes it into a replica of Captain Cold's gun, able to fire bursts of cold energy capable of freezing opponents, similar to Green Arrow's ice arrows. Pressing CP fires a shot after the gun is created. The number of shots in the gun depends on the size of the object used to create it (bigger objects = more shots). *V,V,CP+SI = Lava Wave: Firestorm transforms an object into a surging wave of lava that moves forward across the entire screen. Bigger objects create taller waves that do more damage. *V,>,CP+SI = Machine Gun: Firestorm transforms an object into a gatling gun that works like Green Lantern's. Larger objects produce more shots. *>,>,CP+SI = Crystal Sword: Firestorm transforms an object into a sword made of crystal that adds extra damage and range to all of his punching attacks. This effect can be used for a maximum of six hits before the sword breaks. Larger objects increase the damage and the range of the sword. Key: CP = character power (B on the Xbox 360, O on the PS3) , SI = stage interaction (RB on Xbox 360, R1 on PS3) *Note: not all stage objects can be affected by Firestorm's trait. Only objects that would normally be picked up and thrown by power characters can be used for his trait. Supermove Fury of Firestorm: Firestorm grabs his opponent and punches him/her with nuclear-charged fists three times. He flies back a few feet and transmutes the ground beneath his opponent into quicksand, causing them to sink until they are waist-deep. Firestorm then fires several small nuclear blasts and finishes them off with a very large nuclear blast that causes a massive explosion. Quotes Taunt after 1st bar is gone: Stein: "Careful, we're not done here." Ronnie: "Quit backseat driving!" Clash with anyone: "Let's turn up the heat!" Clash with anyone: "Ronnie want big boom!" Clash with Killer Frost: "I think you're warming up to me" Clash with Killer Frost: "Aw, c'mon! Can't you just chill for once?" Clash with Martian Manhunter: "Got enough voices in my head, thanks" Clash with Catwoman: "How about I change all your jewels to sand?" Clash with Captain Atom: "Only room for one nuclear man here" Ending Having thought that all hope was lost, Ronnie Raymond was surprised to discover the Firestorm matrix hidden in Martin Stein's old lab. With it he was able to transform into Firestorm by himself, and sought to rescue Prof. Stein, only to discover he was too late to stop the execution. With Superman's regime gone, Ronnie tried to reclaim his shattered former life, only to be greeted unexpectedly by a strange young man named Jason Rusch who shared his same powers. Ronnie and his new partner would soon learn that theirs was not the complete Firestorm matrix, but simply one of many identical pieces scattered around the universe, giving birth to new Firestorms everywhere. Costumes Original: Firestorm wears a red and yellow tunic-type uniform. His loose sleeves and pants legs are red, with yellow boots and gloves. His torso piece is yellow with pointed shoulder pads. The center of his chest has a symbol resembling an atom, with a red sun-like nucleus, three white bands that wrap around his entire torso, and one red electron on each band. His face resembles Raymond's (see picture above). Insurgency: This is Ronnie Raymond's solo Firestorm costume. It is very similar to the original except that it is all red, and the nucleus of the atom symbol is a white-hot dot instead of red. Another difference is that The boots, forearms, and neck are all made of pure fire. Jason Rusch: Very similar to the insurgency outfit except that the face is Jason Rusch's. The costume is also now all yellow, and the nucleus is once again red with an "atom" symbol etched into it. Jason's gloves, boots, shoulders and neck are all made of pure fire. For this skin, the intro changes so that Jason and Ronnie meet to make Firestorm. Fire elemental: When Martin Stein was separated from the Firestorm matrix, he was given new powers and a new identity as the fire elemental. This version of Firestorm has an all red costume with white forearms and boots, and a glowing white dot in his abdomen. His face and neck are pure white with red eyes. His feet and forearms are constantly producing flames, and he has a large mane of pure fire. Deathstorm: During the Blackest Night, the deceased Ronnie Raymond was resurrected as a black lantern version of Firestorm. Deathstorm was later resurrected as a seperate entity after Ronnie himself returned to life during Brightest Day. This version is an all black Firestorm with black lantern markings on his chest and abdomen. The face is much more skeletal and he constantly produces black flames from his body. For this skin, the intro changes so that Jason and Ronnie meet to make Firestorm. Fury: During the New 52 revamp, both Ronnie and Jason gained the ability to individually transform into separate Firestorms (see the Insurgency and Jason Rusch costumes). When these two Firestorms fuse together, they become Fury, a monstrous variation of Firestorm. Fury's entire body is made of fire and magma. He has golden forearm gauntlets and boots and black gloves, as well as a golden armor-like chestplate. His face is also very skeletal, much like Deathstorm's and is on fire. For this skin, the intro changes so that Jason and Ronnie meet to make Firestorm. Ronnie raymond.jpg|Insurgency (Ronnie Raymond New 52) Jason Rusch 001.jpg|Jason Rusch Fire elemental.jpg|Fire elemental (Martin Stein) Deathstorm (New Earth).jpg|Deathstorm Firestorm Matrix 002.jpg|Fury Category:Blog posts